


Christmas with(out) Friends

by Posteule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posteule/pseuds/Posteule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünf Weihnachtsfeste, die Remus Lupin mit oder ohne Freunden verbringt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with(out) Friends

 

**1971**  
  
Remus zitterte vor Aufregung, als er am Morgen des 25. Dezembers in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstieg. Die Betten seiner Mitschüler waren bereits verlassen gewesen und die Spur aus zerfetztem Geschenkpapier zeigte auch, weshalb, obwohl es früh war und man vor allem James für gewöhnlich nur mit der Drohung körperlicher Gewalt zwischen den Decken hervorlocken konnte. Remus‘ eigener kleiner Geschenkeberg am Fuß seines Bettes war unangetastet geblieben, stattdessen war er flink von der Matratze geklettert, hatte sich hastig einen dicken Pulli übergestreift und nach den Geschenken in seinem Nachttisch gegriffen. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er doch, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, vor oder zumindest mit den anderen aufzuwachen, um ihnen pünktlich und persönlich ihre Geschenke überreichen zu können, aber es war nur noch eine Woche bis zum nächsten Vollmond und es machte sich darin bemerkbar, dass es ihm abends immer schwerer viel einzuschlafen und er morgens nicht mehr aus dem Bett kam.

  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte bereits das reinste Chaos. Überall wurden Geschenke herumgezeigt oder ausprobiert, illegal eingeschmuggelter Feuerwhiskey oder Butterbier getrunken oder an magischen Knallbonbons gezogen. Fröhliches Gelächter und das Murmeln angeregter Unterhaltung durchtränkten den Raum und wärmten Remus mehr als das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin es je könnte.

  
Sirius, der sich zusammen mit Peter und James die besten Sessel vor dem Kamin gesichert hatte, entdeckte ihn und winkte ihn herüber: „Remus, da bist du ja! Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufstehen! Ein Wunder, dass du durch das Geschenkeöffnen durchgeschlafen hast, James hat einen riesigen Lärm veranstaltet.“

  
„Als ob du besser gewesen wärst“, brummte James, reichte dem schüchtern lächelnden Remus aber eine Decke, als dieser sich auf den letzten freien Sessel niederließ. „Hast du deine Geschenke schon geöffnet?“

  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern, bevor er seine Hände ausstreckte, die noch immer fest um die Geschenke für seine neuen Freunde geklammert waren.

  
„Ich wollte euch zuerst eure geben. Es ist lange her, dass ich jemandem ein Geschenk machen konnte, deshalb wollte ich sie euch persönlich geben“, murmelte er und sah die anderen mit gesenktem Kopf von unten an. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich über seine Wangen gelehnt, die nicht alleine durch die Hitze des Feuers zu erklären war.  
Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und wuschelte ihm verspielt durch die Haare, bevor das für ihn bestimmte Geschenk entgegen nahm und es mit einer Flasche Kürbissaft ersetzte.

  
„Auf ein schönes erstes Weihnachten in Hogwarts unter Freunden! Dass noch sechs weitere folgen mögen!“

 

  
  
  
**1975**  
  
Der Heiligabend des Jahres 1975 überschnitt sich mit dem letzten Tag der Vollmondphase und Remus war versucht, seine „Krankheit“ ein bisschen mehr zu hassen, als er es für gewöhnlich schon tat. Die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde an diesen Nächten war noch immer zu neu, um ihn vor dem Selbsthass zu beschützen, den er den Großteil seines bisherigen Lebens verinnerlicht hatte.

  
Peter war bereits vor Stunden in sein warmes Bett zurückgekehrt, dicht gefolgt von James, damit der andere um diese Uhrzeit nicht alleine unterwegs war. Sirius hingegen hatte keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren, ja, er hatte Remus mehrfach davon abgehalten, zur Heulenden Hütte zurückzukehren. Jedes Mal, wenn Remus sich auch nur in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide begeben hatte, hatte der große, schwarze Hund eine weitere Runde Fangen durch den Verbotenen Wald begonnen. Remus war sich im hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns, dort wo der menschliche Teil von ihm selbst an Vollmondnächten am stärksten war, dass es sich am nächsten Tag rächen würde, aber der Wolf in ihm frohlockte darüber, einen Teil seines Rudels ganz für sich alleine zu haben.

  
Als der Morgen zu grauen begann und selbst Sirius ihn nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte, sich vor Erschöpfung in die Heulende Hütte zurückzuziehen und die letzten Stunden in seiner Wolfsform zu verschlafen, dachte er, dass sein Freund nun ebenfalls in sein Bett verschwinden würde. Sirius überraschte ihn jedoch erneut, indem er ihm wie selbstverständlich in den Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide folgte und Remus so lange mit seiner feuchten Schnauze anstupste, bis dieser sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt hatte, an die Sirius seine massige Hundegestalt schmiegen konnte. Es war ein bisschen wie der Haufen kuschelnder Hundebabies, den Remus vor seiner Verwandlung einmal bei seiner Tante beobachtet hatte und etwas in ihm wurde warm bei dem Gedanken.

  
Vielleicht war dieses Weihnachtsfest doch nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte.  
  


 

  
  
**1979**  
  
„Hey Remus, wie geht es dir?“

  
Remus blickte in der karg eingerichteten Hütte umher, dann an seinen abgetragenen Klamotten hinunter und schließlich zu James zurück, der gerade durch die Tür in den kleinen Eingangsbereich hineingetreten war. James lachte nur, als er Remus‘ gehobene Augenbraue sah.

  
„Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Ich wollte nur persönlich unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke vorbeibringen, Lily sendet liebe Grüße.“ Er sah seinen Freund mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit mir zurückkommen und mit uns feiern willst? Sirius und Peter haben schon einen Besuch angekündigt und Lily würde sich sicher darüber freuen, einen Mitstreiter gegen das kommende Chaos zu haben.“

  
Remus senkte den Blick und wandte sich von James ab. Vermutlich war es ungerecht James gegenüber, aber konnte ihm bei der Erwähnung seiner anderen Freunde nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen trat er in den angrenzenden Raum hinüber, der sowohl als Küche, als auch als Wohnzimmer diente und füllte sich ein herumstehendes Glas mit Leitungswasser.

  
„Nein, ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, aber danke fürs Nachfragen, James. Du tust so viel für mich, da will ich euch nicht auch noch an Weihnachten auf der Tasche hängen und euer Fest stören.“

  
James gab empörte Laute von sich, sagte aber nichts – sie hatten diesen Streit seit ihrem Hogwarts-Abschluss oft genug gehabt dass er wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde. Außerdem war ihnen beiden klar, dass es diesmal nicht das Geld oder Remus‘ Lycanthropie das Problem war.

  
„Du weißt, dass er sich Sorgen um dich macht, nicht wahr? Er fürchtet, du bist durch deine Lage in eine falsche Gruppe hineingerutscht bist, oder dass du durch eine der Aufgaben von Dumbledore in miese Geschäfte hineingeraten bist, aus denen du alleine nicht mehr rauskommst.“

  
Remus schnaubte abfällig und stürzte das Wasser hinunter, um sich von einer voreiligen Antwort abzuhalten. Es war keine gute Idee, den einzigen seiner Freunde zu beleidigen, der ihm noch vorbehaltlos vertraute.

  
„Wenn dem so ist, würde ich mich freuen, das von ihm direkt zu hören. Aber er geht mir schon seit Monaten aus dem Weg und besitzt dann auch noch die Frechheit so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre, wenn wir doch einmal miteinander zu tun haben. Für wie dämlich hält er mich eigentlich?“ Mit einem gewaltigen Klirren zersprang das Glas in seiner Hand in tausend Einzelteile. Für einen Moment dachte er, seine Magie wäre außer Kontrolle geraten wie sie es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte, aber dann spürte er, wie sich die Glasscherben in seine Hand fraßen, so fest hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. James stieß einen besorgten Laut aus, doch bevor er zu Remus hinüber laufen konnte, hatte dieser ihn schon mit einer wirschen Handbewegung abgewiesen.

  
„Es ist nichts passiert, alles in Ordnung. Aber ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich alleine lassen würdest. Stell die Geschenke einfach im Flur ab, Lily macht sich sicher schon Sorgen.“

  
James blickte ihn für einige lange Sekunden traurig an, bevor er den Kopf hängen ließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

  
„Wie du möchtest, Remus. Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegen solltest, du weißt, wo du uns findest.“

 

  
  
  
**1980**  
  
Etwas in seinem Inneren schmerzte so sehr, dass er sich fragte, wie er überhaupt noch am Leben sein konnte. Wieso lebte er noch, wenn doch all seine Freunde tot oder so gut wie tot waren. Ein irres Lachen brach über seine Lippen als er sich die Kälte und die Erstarrung der letzten Wochen zurückwünschte. Wie ironisch, dass die Wahrheit mich ausgerechnet an Weihnachten einholen muss, dachte er bei sich.

  
Seltsam, wie viele Leute dachten, Lykanthropie würde einem den Verstand rauben und in den Wahnsinn treiben, obwohl es doch nur den Verlust aller geliebten Menschen braucht, um dieses Ziel viel schneller und effektiver zu erreichen.

  
Seltsam, wie er immer gedacht hatte, dass es keinen Schmerz schlimmer als den der Verwandlung geben konnte.

  
Seltsam, wie ausgerechnet Sirius ihn wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt und scheinbar gedacht hatte, Remus sei der Verräter, obwohl es doch er gewesen war.

  
Seltsam, wie sich Peter als der Mutigste von ihnen allen herausgestellt hatte.

  
Seltsam, wie alles was man glaubte an einem einzigen Tag auf den Kopf gestellt werden konnte.   
  


 

  
  
**1995**  
  
Sirius war nicht der Einzige, der dieses Weihnachten so gute Laune hatte wie schon lange nicht mehr. Remus wollte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wie er Weihnachten die Jahre nach James‘ und Lilys Tod verbracht hatte, wenn er sich denn überhaupt daran erinnern konnte. Sein Jahr in Hogwarts war besser gewesen, aber lange nicht so angenehm wie die Möglichkeit, das Fest mit Sirius und den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens zu feiern, die im Hauptquartier vorbeischauten.

  
Sirius hatte darauf bestanden, dass Remus die Feiertage über im Grimmauldplatz blieb und half, das Haus zu säubern und zu schmücken. Seine gute Laune war äußerst ansteckend und Remus ertappte sich mehrfach dabei, wie er abwesend eines von Sirius‘ verrückten Weihnachtsliedern summte.

  
Am frühen Morgen des 25. Dezember klopfte es leise an der Tür des Raums, den Sirius für ihn zurecht gemacht hatte. Bevor Remus dem Klopfenden Einlass gewähren konnte, öffnete sich schon die Tür und sein Freund betrat den Raum. Sirius sah nicht so aus, als habe er in der Nacht auch nur einen Moment lang geschlafen, aber er wirkte fröhlich, wenn auch ein wenig zu aufgekratzt.

  
„Guten Morgen, Moony, und ein frohes Fest wünsche ich dir.“ Mit einem gekonnten Wurf warf er ihm das Geschenk in den Schoß und ließ sich neben ihm auf Remus‘ Bettkante nieder. „Ich weiß, für gewöhnlich liegen Geschenke einfach am Bettende, aber ich hatte lange keine Möglichkeit, ein Geschenk persönlich zu übergeben, deshalb jetzt so.“

  
Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln und an sein erstes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts zurückdenken. Seitdem hatte es sich ein wenig zu einem Ritual entwickelt, seinen Freunden ihre Geschenke persönlich zu überreichen, weshalb er in die Schublade seines Nachttischs griff und Sirius ebenfalls ein Päckchen in die Hand drückte.

  
„Es ist nichts großes, aber ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen. Außerdem“, Remus zögerte für einen Moment, straffte dann jedoch die Schultern und sprach entschlossen weiter, „Ich weiß, wir vermissen beide James und Lily, aber du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, Weihnachten mit dir feiern zu können, Sirius.“

  
Sirius lächelte leicht, beinahe liebevoll und vollkommen ungewohnt für ihn, und zog Remus in eine längst überfällige Umarmung.

  
„Wurde ja auch mal wieder Zeit, nicht? Ist schon ein bisschen her, dass wir Weihnachten miteinander verbracht haben. 1978 müsste es gewesen sein, oder? Erinnerst du dich noch an all das Essen, das Lily aufgetischt hat? Hach, waren das Zeiten…“


End file.
